Now What?
by Merith
Summary: A bit of fluff after episode 79. Kagome sees Inuyasha as never before!


A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. 

I felt the need to write this little piece after watching episode 79.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now What? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome tried to keep from staring at Inuyasha. She really tried, but after the events of the evening, her eyes kept drifting his way. Each time she saw him, not as he was now, but how he was then. Her face remained in the eternally scarlet shade.

~ ~ ~ ~

"What's that?" Miroku cried standing up in the hot spring.

Inuyasha, standing next to him cried out, "That's Sesshoumaru!" 

Both attempted to scramble out of the pool, but the heat and their rapid standing caused them to fall back, dizzy and weak. 

"Are you … " Kagome began to ask, coming to see what they were yelling about. She stopped. Her cheeks flushing. She stood still looking at Inuyasha as he sprawled on the surface of the pool. "Oh …" was all she could manage.

Inuyasha, still not up to moving, pointed to the side of the hot spring, said, "Clothes are that way."

Kagome ran to gather their clothing and to hide her embarrassment at finding them completely undressed.

~ ~ ~ ~

She glanced at him once again and blushed even more. Inuyasha looked at her and scowled. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded.

Shaking her head, Kagome rose to her feet. "I … I need some air." She quickly hurried away from the campfire as her friends stared at her retreating back 

Sango looked at Miroku with concern in her eyes. "What was that about?"

Miroku shook his head, a slight smile played upon his lips. He looked at the hanyou before replying, "I think you need to go check up on her." 

Inuyasha, still staring in the direction Kagome ran, said, "Feh. She'll get herself into trouble, no doubt." He rose to his feet and trotted after the girl.

As he disappeared, Sango looked at Miroku. "So … what was that about?"

Miroku ducked his head, and she heard a low chuckle. "Umm… Kagome-sama … well, she saw us naked." He laughed louder. "I think she was quite … ummm… surprised?"

Nodding her head, cheeks flushed, and eyes whirling, Sango replied, "Oh … I see."

Kagome had only gone a short distance. She stopped at the edge of the spring, and climbed upon a large rock. She sat, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm her beating heart. "Oh foo … it's natural! I shouldn't be so embarrassed." Her mind replayed the events again, and she cried out and covered her eyes. "oh but… oh.." she whispered to herself.

Inuyasha dropped down to sit next to her. He tried to look at her face, but she blushed and looked away. He was confused. Why was she acting that way? He sniffed softly. No, he couldn't smell anything unusual in her scent. She seemed fine all day. "What's wrong?" He growled, not liking the way she wouldn't look at him.

Kagome shook her head, still refusing to look at him. 

He growled and demanded harshly, "Don't give me that, Kagome. You're not looking at me and when you do, you act like you can't stand looking at me. What's wrong with you?"

Blushing furiously, and still not looking at him, she said so softly he could barely hear her, "I … I saw you … without clothes." 

Taken aback, he remembered. He turned away from her, a small smile lit his lips. And then he frowned. "So … I've seen you." He continued to stare out over the small pool of water before them.

She nodded, not looking at him. She started when she felt his hand touch hers, and then hold it lightly. She risked a quick glance at him. "I've just never … I mean … " Her voice trailed away.

Peeking at her out of the corner of his eyes, he said, "You didn't look away, though."

Her cheeks heated, and she froze. "Nn nnn…O." she managed to get out.

Still watching her out of the corner of his eyes, he said, "So …"

A smile graced her lips. She still wouldn't look at him, but was beginning to enjoy sitting here with him, his hand in hers. "So?" She asked quietly.

He cleared his throat, and looked around. It wouldn't do to continue talking about this if they had company. Seeing all was clear, he continued. "Well… " He wasn't sure if he should. 

Frowning slightly, she risked another glance at him. She could see his cheeks stained slightly red, and he was refusing to look her in the face. "Well?" she asked.

"Did … did you like what you saw?" He asked almost gruffly, not looking at her.

Her eyes went wide, and her face colored even redder. "uh … uh… " she stammered. She looked away, and nodded her head, unable to speak.

He pulled her closer, and his arm went around her in a loose hug. "Good." He murmured.

Kagome kept her eyes on her lap, but leaned her head against his chest. They settled into a pleasantly uncomfortable silence; thinking of what they had spoke of, and what they had seen. Finally, breaking the silence, she asked in a whisper, "Did you?"

He chuckled slightly, and hugged her closer. His cheeks still hadn't lost their blush, but he felt more confident. He nodded his head and said softly, "Oh yeah."

Smiling, she blushed and hid her face against his side. His response let her know she had no worries, but it felt too new. Another pleasantly uncomfortable silence settled between them. Kagome broke the silence again with another whispered question. "Recently, whenever anyone referred to me as … as your … girlfriend, you didn't get mad or deny it." She looked up at him, wanting to see his expression and how he answered. "Is it … true?"

He blinked thinking it over. He looked down at her and their eyes met for the first time since he'd sat down. He forced the words out of his mouth before his thinking about them too much kept them from leaving, "I want it to be."

Her smile brightened the night, but she blushed and hid her face back against his side. He heard a very muffled quiet reply, "I want it to be too." He squeezed her to him in a sideways hug, and closed his eyes. Kagome roused herself just a bit to ask seriously, "What about Kikyou?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Inuyasha waved his free hand dismissively, "Don't think about it. She doesn't have anything to do with us."

Not wanting to ruin the mood, but knowing she had to have a clear answer, she stated, "But she is a part of you … and me."

Frowning slightly, he nodded. "I know. I have to protect her and … and avenge her from Naraku, but after that… she has no hold." He looked down at her, wanting to reassure her. "You understand, don't you?"

Nodding, she smiled brightly for him again. "Yes I do." She sighed contentedly and snuggled against him. She had one last question needing an answer. "So now what?"

He smiled down at her, and shrugged his shoulders. "We do what we always do. A little different though." He grinned mischievously and added, "You're my woman now, and have to do what I say. No more arguments."

She blinked and started to reply with an angry retort and then realized he was teasing her. Pushing playfully against his chest, she replied, "Only if you say what I want to do." She grinned back up at him. "Besides, I like arguing with you. It's fun."

He nodded, still grinning. A certain light came to his eyes and he asked, "Kagome, is this the mood you're always talking about?"

Nodding, her lips parted in a gentle smile. "Yes, it is."

"Good. I like this … mood." He murmured as his lips brushed against hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's post script notes: Ok ok ok… I'm a huge fan of the manga, and at times the anime series royally ticks me off when it deviates, leaves out chucks of good fluff, or makes the characters a little too OOC. But I do like the way the series shows Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship after Kagome comes back when Inu almost breaks up with her. There's never anything big, but a lot of the little things that make you think they're developing right on track, and they're closer than ever. From playing games to just being together, they show such concern and consideration (EVEN INU!) for one another. It's really cute, and I love it. Since I'm the only one in the house who's read the manga translations, I'm always pointing out what parts ARE NOT in the manga. Most of the time it doesn't matter. The episodes are cute, and it doesn't really distract from the original story. The episode I wrote this little bit of fluff about is a prime example. It draws a nice little picture between the five companions – playing games while traveling, as well as Rin's and Jaken's relationship.

Thanks for reading! ~Kelly


End file.
